


Truth Serum

by RIJ BAR (L_mouss)



Series: Slice Life of Clint Barton & Tony Stark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/RIJ%20BAR
Summary: Clint terkena serum kebenaran. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Tony sendirian.XxX"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?""Katakan lagi.""Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga mencintai pizza. Bisakah kita singgah sebentar ke dapur? Aku lapar."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers belong to Marvel and all these characters are created by Stan Lee. I do not take any profit from this baby. I am just happy to see Clint and Tony together, heh.

Dia menatapku.

Aku menggeser prototype di depanku ke samping, memperbesar hologram yang muncul untuk proyek berikutnya. Aku perhatikan desainnya dengan serius, memutar-mutar beberapa bagian dengan tanganku kemudian mengoreksi sana-sini. Lalu aku berhenti. Aku memejamkan mataku.

Dia tidak berhenti menatapku. Aku tahu, karena rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu di belakang kepalaku. Gatal, tapi tak bisa kugaruk.

Serius, aku tak bisa lanjut bekerja kalau seperti ini. Emosi aku dibuatnya.

“Clint! Berhentilah menatapku terus seperti itu.”

Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya. Dia masih memasang senyum mabuk itu―seharusnya senyum mabuk obat bius, tapi aku yakin itu senyum kasmaran. Benar-benar aneh pria satu ini. Dia ditembakkan dengan serum kebenaran, dan sekarang malah bersikap seperti mabuk cinta.

Dia menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. “Aku benar-benar menyukai rambutmu. Bahkan rambutmu lebih indah daripada model iklan shampo di tv. Dan matamu, sudahkah kubilang kalau matamu seperti permata yang tak ada duanya?”

Clint masih tersenyum, seolah bangga dengan ucapannya sendiri. Oh ya, bangga, tunggu sampai besok saat kau ingat dan ingin terjun bebas dari gedung ini.

Aku duduk di mejaku, menggeser _prototype_ tadi dengan tanganku sampai tak lagi menjadi hologram di atas meja. Senyuman bermain di bibirku. Jika Clint ingin bermain, akan kuladeni.

“Benarkah? Coba ulangi lagi opinimu tentang rambutku?”

Senyum Clint merekah. “Aku menyukainya, meski tak seindah rambut Professor X.”

Aku memutar mataku. Serius? Dia harus membanding-bandingkan?

“Haha, jangan mengambil keuntungan dari orang yang mabuk serum kebenaran, Sayang.”

Oke, cukup adil.

“Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin menyokong egoku, sepertinya kau harus segera tidur. Biarkan serum itu keluar dari peredaran darahmu.”

Clint hanya menatapku. Aku mengerutkan dahiku sembari mengulang kejadian tadi. Saat Clint ditembakkan dengan serum itu, kupikir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Aku dan Bruce akan memeriksanya di lab Bruce, tapi dia bilang kalau dia tidak merasa ada yang salah dan terus berkomentar dengan jujur. Ketika kupaksa, dia bilang hanya ingin diperiksa di labku―labku yang penuh dengan alat untuk memperbaiki mesin, bukan manusia. Kuiyakan saja karena sudah khawatir. Dan kuminta Jarvis untuk menyediakan alat yang dibutuhkan.

Setelah sepuluh menit berkutat dan tak menemukan hal yang berbahaya di tubuhnya, aku dan Bruce―karena kami jenius―mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Clint ditembakkan dengan serum kebenaran dan hanya perlu tidur untuk mengembalikan keadaannya menjadi normal.

Kemudian Bruce pergi. Tapi Clint tetap tinggal di sini meski sudah kusuruh dia untuk tidur di kamar.

“Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu kan?”

Ah tentu saja. Aku bersandar pada tangannya. “Jadi sekarang kau tidak ingin tidur kalau tidak bersamaku?”

“Jika aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai guling, kenapa tidak?”

Aku membayangkan pekerjaan yang harusnya kuselesaikan dari tadi. Sepertinya harus menunda lagi. Lama-lama aku menjadi tidak produktif karena Clint. Ah, harga yang harus kubayar untuk bersama dia. Tak apalah.

Aku mendorong tubuhku dari atas meja, kemudian menghampirinya. “Baiklah, ayo ke kamar. Jika kau tidak ingin tidur sendiri, akan kutemani.”

“Hanya tidur?” tanyanya berharap.

“Iya Dummy, hanya tidur. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu macam-macam di saat seperti ini?”

Dia merengut. Tipikal. “Bagaimana dengan ciuman kecil?”

“Tidak Clint.” Wajahnya tambah cemberut. “Hm, mungkin besok kalau kamu tidak malu duluan dengan kejadian ini.”

Wajahnya cerah kembali. Dasar.

Aku menggenggam tangan Clint, berjalan bersama menuju lift. “Katakan lagi tentang perasaanmu padaku.”

“Hm?” jawab Clint. “Tentang aku jatuh cinta padamu? Aku mencintaimu.” Aku membiarkan senyuman kecil muncul. Lift membawa kami ke atas. “Aku juga mencintai pizza. Bisakah kita singgah di dapur? Aku lapar.”

Aku mendengus sambil mengangguk kecil.

XxX

Besoknya tidak ada hal dewasa yang terjadi karena Clint tidak mau mengeluarkan kepalanya dari bawah bantal.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Aku menyelesaikan semua cerita ini dalam sepuluh menit. Hahaha, sedang lari dari yang namanya mata kuliah Kimia Medisinal sih. Lol.
> 
> Sudah ah, makasih ya udah mau baca. :* bye.


End file.
